Hush Hush Now
by bleedingsmirk
Summary: In the small picturesque town of perfection and buried lies , Alfred Jones , doesnt expect much. Until a rambunctious duo arrive , changing his life in more ways than on. AU story , so no Nationism involved. Rating will evolve with story
1. New Friend ?

I really should not be doing this , I mean i've got my other stories that are in dire needs of an update , as well as my college finals coming up !

Yet procrastinating is really my thing , so i'll probably stick to it for a little while longer :P

Anyway , yeah this is my new AU , and my headcannon for Alfred is that he is extremely smart but just hides it under all that american ( not very original I know) , and Matthew isn't a shy , snivelling sop , he just likes to keep to himself but is as wild and outgoing as Gilbert... Ok maybe less so , but you get my point.

A/N - I do not own these wonderful characters , but I do get to play with them for a bit before giving it back to it's original owner.

So enjoy , dont let me keep you from it ! ;)

* * *

Smallville , a city of apparent godliness and cleanliness. Where the streets are littered with saints , and the lock up's are chockfull with the besmirchers of the Holy Grace. Basically , this slow paced city that I live in , is a city full of secrets , and not the little white one's you tell your mom , when she questions the family over the sudden disappearance of her famous hot chunky chocolate chip cookies that she had baked merely an hour ago. Nope , now those lies were petty and something that could afford to be brushed underneath the figurative carpet with a figurative broom. These secrets were a wide array of intensities that ranged from downright dirty to unbelievably pathos filled , and though no one spoke about it , or they merely forgot , it was an unspoken law to never bring up someone's dirty deed. Doesn't matter who , because everyone has something they would kill to hide , and this city just happens to collect all of these genres of people and plop them together to deal with one another.

Yet, growing up in a hushed hushed community , you learn the hard way to avoid straying from the supposedly 'wrong' path , and I, Alfred Jones , can undoubtedly say that my slate was obsessively clean . But all that seemed hell bent to change the day that Matthew Williams and his single dad , Arthur Kirkland moved into Smallville.

* * *

I wish I could say that the day I met the newcomers whom had just moved into our out of bounds city , was a truly memorable one , that would indeed instigate an undying , unyielding friendship that would soon blossom into a familial form of love , but really it was only that my friends and I bumped into Matthew in the cafeteria during lunch , and before I could help him up , he glared at me something fierce before picking himself up and stalking off in the opposite direction.

All hopes of blossoming bromances were immediately doused , as one of my somewhat friend , Ivan Braginskay , that lumberjack of a man , guffawed loudly before slapping my back and exclaiming that I made the best first impressions , sarcasm intended. Ignore whatever happened next , but if anyone asked , he so deserved that first punch that should have rightfully broken that commie ass nose of his.

The weeks slogged by ,and before I knew it , a year had passed . Oh , I forgot to mention it didn't I ? My friends and I were all in our 10th year when we met Matthew , who had only arrived with his father just 3 weeks before. Yet only a year after that not so memorable incident , did I get the chance to speak to that boy again.

It was known throughout school , that the only reason Matthew Williams was always the star of his soccer team , that he joined almost immediately upon acceptance into our school , was because when he came from Canada apparently , he was roughed up by the hockey players there and vowed for revenge , or to avenge himself, or something like that. And though that story was pretty believable , I didn't get to clear it until very recently when I met him again at the library , silently engrossed in a book whose title escapes me at the moment. It was in French though , that was for sure.

' _Uh.. Hey_ .' Yeah , smooth going dude. Trying to make amends for what you did about a year ago , and starting off with a ' Hey' is definitely the way to go.

Violet eyes , protected by rounded glasses peered back at me , and one blonde eyebrow quirked in confusion. I never noticed it before but he had the same kind of curly/wavy hair that my own dad had , it was even the similar shade of blonde. Creepy.

He still hadn't replied , so I decided to continue on with the awkward apologising. Might as well do something.

' _Yeah , I'm really sorry about that time when I bumped into you .' _

His eyebrows quirked again , I swear it looks like his brows are having fits or something. But he looked like he didn't recognise what I was talking about , so back to awkward mumbling it was then.

' _Like last year. I bumped into ya , with a few pals of mine and you looked pretty kinda bad about it.'_

Breaking one's English and scratching one's arms during an apology is a sure fire way to get back into their good books. Way to go , Alfie , turn up the acting and kick it up a notch. Another eyebrow raise….

I am so going to rip that eyebrow off , soon eyebrows , soon.

Finally , after a millennium of awkward silence that wasn't as dramatic as I planned it out to be , he spoke. It wasn't a long inspirational speech that sparked friendship or made me charge forward to achieve my dreams , it was short , it was simple , and it was ' it's cool man.'

Yes , the new boy whom I've made it a point to come out of my busy schedule and apologise to , just said " It's cool man." I should really stop reading all those fictional books and comics , reality is a plain old bitch in comparison.

In good old fashioned Alfred style , I plopped down beside him on the library floor and albeit trying to control the urge , I peeked into the book he was reading, only to be faced with soft curves and flicks of a language that should have been familiar with me.

" _French ? You're reading a book in French ? Are you really from Canada?" _

Yes Alfred , let the boy know that you have been asking about him around school , so you wouldn't look like a total noob when confronting him. The shock from letting that piece of information out , must have registered on my face , because Matthew's own face now held onto a hard grin.

" _You've been asking around about me , huh ? But no , i'm not from Canada. Would love to go there someday though." _

Okay , didn't expect a rebuttal along with an explanation , but I'll take whatever I've been given.

" _So Canada huh ? You mean that invisible piece of land right above the superpower known as the United States of Awesome !"_

Patriotism , always a lovely part of me that acts as if I've had too much to drink . I love that part of me.

" _Nah , I think you mean the 2__nd__ largest country called Canada , above that whiny bitch of a country known as the States."_

Whoa , this boy's got guts knowing that I'm the quarterback of the football team in school. This apology is definitely something that I should have down earlier. Would have earned myself an awesome pal to boot.

I would honestly jot down every point of our conversation , every insult thrown back and forth as defence and attack. In fact , I probably should have done just that , I mean those insults were pure gold and could be used against others during the harsh times of verbal combat.

But before we both left , after hours of flowing conversation , the moment that we knew that our talk was dwindling to a close , he said 5 words , well 4 actually , but they were cut short , that I wouldn't have known or realised the impact and intensity of.

" Wanna come over sometime ?"

* * *

Dum Dum Dum...

Worst cliffhanger ever. I'm sorry Gods of Writing , for I have failed you once more. /OTL

Yeah so , i'll be back with an update soon and meanwhile , you could do me the honour of reviewing , couldnt you my lovelies?

bleedingsmirk out ;)


	2. Boner Alert !

Dude , I felt like such a fuck up ! No one reviewed or anything ... DX

But because im such a cool cat , I shall update nonetheless .

So yeah enjoy and stuff.

Disclaimer - I own nothing. At all. Just imagination

* * *

The next day , while dragging my deadened body through the throngs of other useless students who also seemed just as dead as I was I sordidly thought about the offer of visiting Matthew's house . It seemed ok . Just think about it , somebody can be there to warn him about the masks that everyone in this town seems to enjoy using on a constant basis. Honestly , it gets boring after a while, but my dad says not to go around telling people what I think of their fucked up lives.

Speaking of the old man , my dad's a through and through metrosexual , I mean , dang the man's got the whole package going on for him. The manicures , massages, hair saloon appointments , you name it , and he's probably done it. Kind of similar to Matthew , minus the Harry Potter glasses and the violet eyes. I mean he has like hair so blonde , my mom used to call him Rapunzel , she would still , if it wasn't for….

Well yeah , so as much as I was totally involved with comparing the eye shades and nose widths of both my new found friend as well as my dad , I nearly bumped into the weirdest guy you would have ever met. That being the understatement of the century , I drove myself away from my mind palace and stared blandly at Gilbert Beilschmidt , albino German transfer student and self proclaimed " Strudel Popper" , he still thinks that the strudel is a German dessert , which irritates the Austrian in our class for misusing one of the finer delicacies of Austria and comparing it to the purity of a women. Beats me , what the guys argue about. Europeans…

" _What are you thinking about noob?" _ Yeah , he's rude as well. Pretty weird thing he's got going on if you ask me.

" _Not much , just met Matthew yesterday. Tried clearing up that thing that happened last year. He's pretty awesome dude."_

Was it just me , or did albino just heat up about a million shades of red ? I'm guessing , someone's befounded a crush on the not so newbie. Well , no need to let on that I actually know his future intentions , so I pressed on.

" _Yeah dude , he invited me over to his place . Then maybe after that all of us could hang out sometime later."_

Gilbert flushed once more , which was really unbecoming when portrayed over his glowingly pale skin , but nonetheless made his point of ogling after Matthew that much more obvious. A sharp stiff nod was his response in regards to my prior requests of hanging out as a group , with a hopefully new member.

I would say that I was overjoyed that my reckless , suicidal friend with absolutely no knowledge over the fact that the stunts he pulled of half the time could kill him , had finally founded another outlet for his crazy shenanigans. But really , having to be friends with a love struck fool who mumbles on about love like Romeo is so not cool. I mean Romeo , in my opinion, should have been a hero by stopping the fighting between the two fighting families before going off to screw the gorgeous babe. He so needs to grow a pair. But that's just my opinion , and not anyone else's to understand or comprehend on my behalf. We both then trailed off towards our first period of the day , completely forgetting the points of our earlier conversation , and getting drowned into the conundrum that is the modern day societal judgement hall , known as high school.

Lunch had finally crawled onto us , and with that sweet bell of freedom ringing noisily through the long halls and fluorescent class rooms , an almost ungodly stampede of hungry students dashed towards the cafeteria , which was capable of providing food that didn't taste of a cardboard oatmeal mashup.

My gang consisting of Ivan , who's from Russia as I forgot to mention earlier , Gilbert , Lovino Vargas , spunky little ball of swearwords from Italy and my honorary right hand man , Kiku Honda , anime obssesionist and intellectual from Japan all literally dropped down into our usual seats at the plastic table towards the centre of the cafeteria and stared tragically at the food trays slopped with an overstuffed subway sandwich and a fresh salad by the side. Ok , it was probably me just staring at my food that way , but I was so tired damn it ! Kiku and Ivan were already heatedly discussing the pros and cons of some anime that they both watched called Hellsing or something , while Gilbert was nitpicking at Lovino's vocabulary , while laughing his head off at the other's reaction.

With a headache fast approaching and a stomach grumbling involuntarily , I gingerly picked up the stuffed sandwich and bit into it . Chewing had to be halted momentarily though as I felt someone sit down next to me , and that was as much an unusual occurrence as it was weird. Looking up from my sandwich to my side and grinning out loud was something I didn't expect to happen when I was met with the smiling face of Matthew.

" _Hey dude. Mind if I join ?"_

I nodded eagerly before scooting closer to Ivan as to make extra room for another person. Gilbert seemed to be a slight tint of red , but upon second glance the usual cocky ass smirk placated itself on his face as he strode over to Matthew.

The acknowledgement of Matthew was something that almost went unnoticed amongst our group but when Ivan and Kiku both nodded at Matthew who in returned smiled , that was their welcome banner into the group. Gilbert though had just about slung his arms around the wannabe Canadian , before making loud raucous jokes that visibly put him at ease. 10 minutes of muted conversations that didn't include me then subsided , as Matthew looked away from Gilbert , flushed and breathing hard from all the laughing they did , and chuckled up at me.

" _Coming over today ?"_

The half eaten subway left aside on the tray , I looked up at Matthew before bursting out into an original Alfred Jones Old School Grin ™ , giving him a thumbs up .

" Sure thing dude. All up for it !"

The casual nod wasn't hard to miss , but something about accepting the visit to his place seemed…. Ominous. In a good way of course , but like something big was heading my way… Might even be to big for me to handle.

School ended on a diminutive note that day , the usual chaos was still present of course , but the loud burst and exclamations of confidence and freedom were numbed down by my ears. I think I must have caught a cold or something , I was so not myself today.

Exiting the classroom was a task on its own , as the substitute teacher we had whispered out all our names , that a whole 10 minutes had passed before we were done with our attendance. Matthew and Ivan were waiting for me outside , a surprising duo , but they seemed to be getting on well enough. I tried to sneak up on Matthew and maybe give him a knee buckle , but Ivan caught me and nearly pounded my scapula in with a "friendly" punch. That punch was so not friendly. Matthew just laughed at me shrugging my shoulder in pain … Dumbass. So going to wreck his house. Tear his carpets up a little too. Flirt with his mom as well. Hope she's hot.

" _So dude , how are we going to your place ? Bus or good ol' fashioned walking ?"_

" _My dad's picking us up. He had some stuff to do anyway , so he volunteered to do it."_

My phone rang mid-way , and it seemed to be my dad , immediately picking it up , I began to answer notices of concerns and queries over where I'll be and whose house it was that I was going to. Did I mention that my dad was paranoid ? No ..? Ok , well he's paranoid. I mouthed " I'll be right there " to Matthew , and watched him walk through the corridors leading to the exit , while I reassured a whiny Frenchman that I wouldn't become chopped liver , in the basement of a strangers house.

I love the man , but he's got to calm the fuck down. I'm 17 for god's sake , and it's a friend I met in school. But whatever , I rushed outside seeing as how the population of students in the school had withered down to a measly number of about 7 , and prayed to god that Matthew and his dad were not waiting for me.

Ever watched those romantic totally cliché movies , that when the hero and heroine either brush fingers or maintain eye contact for the first time , there's a spark of electricity and the wind blows and the background music is some original piano composition , remixed to make it all romantic and stuff. Well the wind was pretty bad outside the school compound , and I felt something , but that's about it.

For there he stood , a messy head of blonde hair and one of the most ludicrously forest green eyes I have ever seen. Button nose and slim lips be damned , those eyes were fucking gorgeous , that I had to use a cuss word to describe them. This is without going into the description of some pretty badass eyebrows that he had owned , pair of monsters they were. Matthew waved forward from standing outside his dad's car , which was a black Volvo s60 by the way , and signalled me to come and meet his ….. dad. The smirk on his face was imminent , but as the father saw me walking towards him he smiled , and damn was it hot out here in all this wind.

" _Dad , this is Alfred . Alfred , Dad."_

" _Hey , Mr…" _

I drawled out , knowing full well calling him Dad , was me basically begging for humiliation of the highest degree to be bestowed upon me.

" _Ah , Kirkland. ."_

A shiver tremored through my spine. Sharp , crisp , total James Bond , british accent. I can not be getting affected by this.

" _Hey , Mr. Kirkland . Thanks for the ride back to..uh.. your place."_

Yes , Alfred , go and fuck up while talking to this man. Thought you were always flawless when it came to communication huh ? Well you're not.

He chuckled though , and I just laughed it off before sliding in the back seat with Matthew , while trying not to get a boner from asking both of us how our day went. I am royally fucked.

* * *

Dont know whether I should ask you people to review , but yeah do it if you want...

I feel so depressed.

Bleedingsmirk out.


End file.
